pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - DoA Caster Spike
These builds use the same frontline, backline and tactics, but allows for varied damage dealers. Each set of damage dealers has different advantages and disadvantages, though all are capable of times under one hour. =Overview= Core team And one of the following; Rainbowway *Rainbow-way is more flexible as to which professions can play. *Large range of damage means balls do not need to be perfect. *Large recharge and massive scatter if DF is not used on every spike. Shatterflames *Strong spike with large range. *Continuous damage is available with SF. Keystone Spam =Core Team= Primary Tank prof=A/E ear=12 dead=3 sha=12+1+3Am Unstoppable!"FormSignetAuraof EarthArmorBattle Standard of HonorCharge/build Equipment *'Armor:' Blessed insignia, vitae runes, rune of superior vigor *'Weapons:' one handed +20% enchanted weapon and +10 armor vs demons shield, high energy staff. Secondary Tank prof=A/E ear=12 dead=3 sha=12+1+3BlockFormAm Unstoppable!"Auraof Earthof ConcentrationRecallCharge/build Variants *Armor of Earth can be replaced by Feigned Neutrality or Shadow Sanctuary, according to your preference. Equipment *'Armor:' Blessed insignia, vitae runes, rune of superior vigor *'Weapons:' one handed +20% enchanted weapon and +10 armor vs demons shield, high energy staff. Vision of Regret Mesmer prof=mes/ele fast=11+1 domination=12+1+2 insp=6+1of regretfreezeof painempathyoptionalincantationof superiorityural's hammer!"/build Variants *Optional skill slot for Aneurysm or Glyph of Lesser Energy *Taking Fragility for reliable hex. Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor insignia with superior vigor rune. *'Weapons:' 20/20 Domination wand and offhand, shield set with a +10 armor vs. demons shield. Healer prof=Mo/R hea=12+1+1 wil=3 div=12+1SpiritBondHealthof LifeSeedQuicknessAuraParty/build Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor insignia with superior vigor rune. *'Weapons:' 20/20 Healing wand and offhand, shield set with a +10 armor vs. demons shield, +20% enchantments weapon. Bonder prof=Mo/R pro=11+1+3 div=10+1 bea=10SignetSpiritof ExtinctionSymbiosisBondAttunementBarrierRebirth/build Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor insignia with superior vigor rune. *'Weapons:' 20/20 Protection wand and offhand, shield set with a +10 armor vs. demons shield. =Spikers= Rainbowway UG Elementalist prof=E/Me ear=12+1+3 ene=12+1of SuperiorityUral's Hammer!"GroundEchoEarthof Lesser EnergyBattle Standard of HonorMimicry/build Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor insignia with superior vigor rune. *'Weapons:' 20/20 Earth wand and offhand, shield set with +10 armor vs demons shield SH Elementalist prof=E/Me fire=12+1+3 ene=12+1of SuperiorityUral's Hammer!"HeatEchoHeatof Lesser EnergyBattle Standard of HonorMimicry/build Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor insignia with superior vigor rune. *'Weapons:' 20/20 Fire wand and offhand, shield set with +10 armor vs demons shield RoJ Monk prof=Mo/Me ins=12 smi=12+1+3 pro=3Echoof JudgmentUral's Hammer!"of PainWrackExtinguishOptionalIncantation/build Variants *Omit the RoJ Monk entirely, taking another SH elementalist or FoC Necromancer. Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor insignia with superior vigor rune. *'Weapons:' 20/20 Curses wand and offhand, shield set with +10 armor vs demons shield FoC Necromancer Variant prof=N/Me ins=9 sou=9+1 cur=12+1+3Echoof CorruptionEnchantmentsNecrosisUral's Hammer!"Nightmare (Luxon)MimicryIncantation/build Variants *This build can replaces RoJ or SH Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor insignia with superior vigor rune. *'Weapons:' 20/20 Curses wand and offhand, shield set with +10 armor vs demons shield Shatterflames Meteor Shower prof=E/N fir=12+1+3 ene=11+1 cur=6FlamesGazeNecrosisUral's Hammer!"of Lesser EnergyArmorShowerAttunement/build Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor insignia with superior vigor rune. *'Weapons:' 20/20 Fire wand and offhand, shield set with +10 armor vs demons shield Ward prof=E/Me fir=12+1+3 ene=9+1 ins=9FlamesIncantationof PainUral's Hammer!"of Lesser EnergyBattle Standard of HonorInvocationAttunement/build Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor insignia with superior vigor rune. *'Weapons:' 20/20 Fire wand and offhand, shield set with +10 armor vs demons shield Mimicry prof=E/Me fir=12+1+3 ene=9+1 ins=9FlamesIncantationof PainUral's Hammer!"of Lesser EnergyMimicryInvocationAttunement/build Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor insignia with superior vigor rune. *'Weapons:' 20/20 Fire wand and offhand, shield set with +10 armor vs demons shield Speed Variant *When running with an experienced team and aiming for time, these builds are more suitable. Keystone Spam 3x Keystone Signet Spammers prof=Me/N FastCasting=12+1+3 DominationMagic=12CelerityUral's Hammer!"Signetof ClumsinessSignetof SorrowInverterNecrosis/build Equipment *'Armor:' Artificer insignia with superior vigor rune. Vitae on other pieces. *'Weapon:' 40/40 Fast Casting set just in case Symbolic Celerity is stripped. =General Usage= City of Torc'qua : When entering the area, the recall tank agros and pulls the 2-3 first mobs away so that the sliver tank can sneak by and start balling up all the mobs outside the city wall. When the first pull is killed, the group heads up to the wall and kills the first 3-4 foes that's on it, make sure not to agro the mobs that the sliver tank is balling. When you have cleared outside and on the walls, head into the city. Sliver tank goes to the left and balls up as many mobs he can, bonder will maintain barrier on sliver tank. Main team goes with recall tank and kills the 2 or 3 mobs that the slivertank didn't reach, then go kill the sliver's mob. Now it's just Lord Jadoth's group left, put barrier on whoever is going to tank him. Stygian Veil: Take the quest Breaching the Stygian Veil. Whole group moves to the wall of teeth north of the npcs. When the wave of monsters have settled at the NPCs one tank agros them and tank them at the corner-tooth. When the last wave is killed head to the north Underlord. There will be some pop-up groups in this area, make sure one tank goes ahead of the main group and trigger all the pops. The Underlord will be in a big group of various monsters, they are separate mobs so you can pull lesser groups at a time. When the Underlord is killed head to the south Underlord. Same thing at this side. When he is dead head for the Stygian Lords. After killing all the lords, head back to the NPCs and accept the quest reward. Smothering Tendrils will now spawn around the Dreadspawn Maw. Move to the spot where you killed the first mobs in the first quest. Two damage dealers should kill a tendril each then return to the rest of the team. The pops should then be killed. Repeat. Overall tanking in veil: The best way to tank most mobs is to have one tank being the puller and the other tank being the actual tank. The tank positions himself at a corner, takes a small step of the wall (not too big for the foes to run between him and the wall). The puller will run in and agro the mobs, ball them up just a little bit, then he runs back to the main team, running through the tank, if the tank is positioned right and puller runs through him the mobs should stop at the tank and be ready to get spiked. Ravenheart Gloom: When you get to Gloom, take the quest To the Rescue! there will be a wave of monsters attacking a group of whispers NPCs, let the NPCs die, the recalltank puts recall on someone in the team (make sure that person know they are being recalled so they don't run out of range of the tank), agro all the mobs and pull them away so that the main team can head on west to the cave, recalltank will cancel recall when everyone in the team is on their way to cave. Slivertank agros and pulls away any mobs outside the cave, main team runs in and triggers the next part of the quest, this will cause many waves of monsters to head towards the cave, but they will stop at the slivertank, once all 12 waves have come the tank balls them up and main team spikes them. The recalltank will now accept the new quest; The Rifts Between Us from the cave npcs then run back to the very start, where you picked up the first quest. Rest heads north towards the capture point. After the rift is captured, the recalltank can take the new quest:Deathbringer Company. This will spawn a group of monsters to the west. Slivertank will ball them up. when they are killed, the recalltank should have returned and with him the quest NPC. Update the quest to spawn the final group, slivertank balls them up and main team nukes them, as they die they spawn several new foes, if the main team catches the agro, which they most likely will, they need to run south until they are out of radar range of the tank, when the monsters have settled on the tank again, the main team comes back and nuke it, again there will be new spawns, repeat earlier tactic. Once this mob die you have finished Gloom. The Foundry of Failed Creations: First Room: Simple Tank and Spank. Second Room: Put symbiosis down at the gate to 2nd room, inside room 1. Slivertank positions himself in the center of the room, all casters position at the gate to 3d room, recalltank now moves into the room, triggering the spawns. Now what happens; scenario 1: it's a good spawn the mobs dont agro the casters, go in and kill them targeting the torturweb dryders first, before killing the last foe, make sure all casters have moved back into the corner of 3d gate. Scenario 2: bad spawn, the mobs spawn inside the main team's agro circle, main team has to spread out and kill the torturweb dryders asap. Third Room: Slivertank agros everything in the room and tank them at a corner. After killing a titan mob, run back to 3d gate to break agro of the new spawns. Fourth Room: Same thing as 3d room, mainteam in the corner to the right of gate. Fifth Room : Foundry Breakout - you need to free the 3 snakes (Silzesh, Captain Valkyss and General Yendzarsh). In order to do this without having to fight anything, the slivertank will go ahead of the main team and pull away any mobs that are blocking the way. Start with the first snake - Valkyss, recalltank casts recall on someone in the main team, walks up to the snake (the mainteam should follow the tank but stop about 1½ agro bubles from the snake), recalltank will now talk to the snake, triggering monsters to apear around them both, the snake will appear on the party list as allied and he will follow whoever moves, therefor the main team has to keep moving all the time. Important: sometimes the snake gets bodyblocked by the spawns, if that happens you need to keep him alive while killing the group. Repeat above steps with General Yendzarsh and Silzesh, starting with the General. Note: Silzesh does NOT have to survive if saved last and someone has yet to get the quest, you can simply talk to him and leave him on his own (the quest will say failed, but will be done if someone else gets the quest after the black beast dies). When you have freed all the snakes, update the quest and head for the black beast walking alongside the west wall, the path should be clear from mobs. When you get to the cave, recalltank walks in, triggering a spawn of titans and the black beast. The main team should be right behind the tank (without agroing the titans) when the black beast starts to attack the tank you need to kill it quickly, or the tank will die because of "Touch of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh". When the black beast and all titans are dead, go update the quest, and everybody but the slivertank (who is still tanking in the middle) go hide inside the cave. Now the fury group is spawned and the slivertank is going to kill them using Sliver Armor. While the main team was running for the snakes, slivertank should have killed any melee mobs around him. Kill the fury group in following order The Fury → Margonite Anur Ki → Guardian of Komalie. When they are all dead, grab the titan chest and pull the mob away so that the mainteam can go open it as well. *See here for a much more detailed walkthrough. = Notes = A Lightbringer rank of at least 6 is recommended on all damage dealers; if you have Cry of Pain, a Sunspear rank of at least 9 is suitable. = See also = *26 minute run Current world record *32 min run (Shitterflames) (pre-SF nerf) *Foundry fifth room (pre-SF nerf) *For a very detailed walk through (pre-SF nerf)